This invention relates generally to cargo lifting devices and, more particularly, to a cargo lifting device for use with a ladder of the type having parallel rails and a plurality of rungs extending between rails.
Ladders are typically utilized by roofers, painters, or the like to bring shingles, paint, or other materials to the roof of a structure or other heightened location for use. Carrying heavy materials like shingles up a ladder is a dangerous proposition in that carrying such materials may require the use of both hands, leaving little ability of the workman to hang on to the rungs or rails of the ladder. In addition, manually carrying multiple packages of shingles, tools, or perhaps beverages is likely to require multiple trips up and down the ladder, increasing the dangerousness of the task.
Although various devices having been proposed in the art for lifting cargo in cooperation with a ladder, the existing devices do not provide a cargo assembly slidably operated on a pulley assembly controlled by a combination motor/brake and with a backup inertia reel safety device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a cargo lifting apparatus that overcomes the limitations of the prior art and provides a safe and user friendly apparatus for transporting cargo between a ground surface and upward structure such as the roof of a house.